This invention relates to a high voltage wiring system for neon lights.
Luminous gaseous signs have been used for may years. While such signs can employ a variety of gases, the most popular and effective signs use neon gas and are referred to as "neon signs". Neon signs are typically formed of glass tubing that is evacuated of substantially all of the air therein and refilled with neon gas. A conductive probe is inserted into each of the opposed ends of the tube. When high voltage energy is applied to the opposed ends of a neon filled tube, the neon gas is excited and produces visible electromagnetic radiation. The glass tubes can be of varying diameters and can easily be conformed to replicate letters, numbers and designs. The visible spectrum of light provided by excited neon gas is relatively bright and attractive; therefore the use of neon signs has become exceedingly popular in the United States and other countries of the world.
A serious problem that arises with the use of neon signs is the danger of fire and high voltage shock to workman who install or repair them. The typical neon sign transformer in the United States can be powered by standard household current, that is, 120 V 60 Hz AC but the voltage typically supplied by the transformer and applied to neon signs is approximately 15,000 V 60 Hz AC. This high voltage is dangerous to workman and any other living organism that may come in contact with the wiring for the neon sign. Further, this high voltage is also frequently the cause of building fires. Fifteen thousand volts AC readily arcs across adjacent conductors or from a conductor to a ground and such arcing can ignite combustible materials. The danger of fire as a consequence of this high voltage has become of such concern that many municipalities discourage the use of neon signs. In some cases, neon signs are being replaced by other types of signs that do not require high voltage electrical current.
Others have provided electrical fittings and wiring systems that are useful to supply high voltage electrical current, such as for connecting neon signs. For background information relating to other system, reference may be made to the following United States patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 2,245,681 Kenigserg Interchangeable Unit Luminous Gaseous Sign 4,842,535 Velke, Sr. et al Gas Tube Eleotrode Connector 5,166,477 Perin, Jr. et al Cable and Termination For High Voltage and High Frequency Applications 5,214,243 Johnson High-Tempe rature, Low-Noise Coaxial Cable Assembly With High Strength Reinforcement Braid 5,439,386 Ellis et al Quick Disconnect Environmentally Sealed RF Connector For Hardline Coaxial Cable ______________________________________